All I Want For Christmas Is You
by FRUITT
Summary: "Heidän joulunsa ei ehkä ollut kaikkien jouluinen, mutta ehdottomasti paras" - Palletshipping-Jouluficci.


Ash tarpoi puolen metrin lumihangessa, kantaen käsissään muovipussia, johon Delia oli pakannut kuivakakun.

-  
>"Professori on varmasti unohtanut, että on edes joulukuu. Voisitko tarjoutua viemään tämän sinne?", Delia kysyi silmät loistaen.<br>"Miksei Mr. Mime voi tehdä sitä?", Ash kysyi takaisin, samalla kun viimeisteli päivällistään. "Se olisi sitä paitsi nopeampaa…"  
>Delia naurahti ja silitti poikansa päätä. "Enhän minä voi raukkaa tuonne ulos pakkaseen lähettää. Ja sinä tarvitset raitista ilmaa."<br>"Entäs sitten? Minullakin on tunteet, enkä pidä pakkasesta yhtään! Tajuatko sinä miten kylmä tuolla voisi tähän aikaan joulukuuta olla…? ", Ash heitti vastalauseita epätoivoisena minkä kerkesi, mutta huomasi olevansa jo ovella, ulkovaatteet päällä ja muovipussi käsissään.

"Lähetä terveisiä~", Delia huikkasi, kun työnsi poikansa kylmään pakkasilmaan.

Ash ajatteli rumia sanoja, kun kietoi kaulahuivia tiukemmin kaulansa ympärille. Miksi matka laboratorioon oli niin pitkä? Miksi Pallet Townin piti olla niin suuri paikka? Miksi kukaan ei tehnyt lumitöitä jalkakäytävillä?

Pakkanen puri ja nipisteli Ashin kasvoja, ja jääkylmä tuuli kiusasi lisää. Ash oli varma, ettei selviytyisi tehtävästä hengissä, häntä paleli ja hänen sormensa olivat jähmettyneet muovipussiin kiinni. Hän yritti liikutella niitä, mutta tuotti itselleen vain tarpeetonta tuskaa.

Tämä on niin epäreilua.

Kun Ash viimein pääsi laboratorion porteille, hänen oli pakko pitää tauko. Hän nojasi tiilitolppaan ja katsoi rakennusta mäen päällä.  
>"Professori saa luvan olla kotona…", Ash mumisi hiljaa itsekseen, kun valmistautui kiipeämään mäkeä ylös. Lumessa kulki askeleita edes takaisin, mutta kaikki jäljet näyttivät vanhoilta. Ash ei tiennyt, oliko se hyvä merkki vai ei.<p>

Ja niin alkoi hankalin koetus. Hän lähti kipuamaan mäkeä ylös, ajatellen joka askeleella, kuinka sydämetön hänen äitinsä oli.  
>Julma ja tunteeton.<br>Ilkeä ja paha.  
>Sadisti.<p>

….Ja ennen kuin Ash huomasi, hän oli jo talon ovella. Hän veti syvään henkeä, ja koputti oveen.

Oli hetken hiljaista, kunnes sisältä kuului epämääräistä kolinaa, ja ovi avautui.

Oven avasi totta tosiaan joku aivan muu, kuin Ash olisi osannut olettaa.

"Kappas, kukas se siinä?", kysyi vihreäsilmäinen ja ruskeatukkainen poika, nojaten ovenkarmiin toisella kädellään, ja piteli ovea raollaan toisella.

Ash tuijotti toista suu raollaan hämmästyksestä. Lopulta hän yskäisi sanat kurkkuunsa ja kohotti muovipussia. "Minä, tuota… Toin tämän sinulle. Tai siis, äiti lähetti tämän teille. Tänne. Professorille", Ash kompasteli sanoissaan, ja hymyili lauseensa loppuun ehkä hieman hermostuneena.

"Kiva juttu. Hän ei ole täällä."

Hymy haihtui Ashin huulilta jäätävän tuulen mukana ja hän katsoi toista poikaa kysyvästi. "Missä sitten?"

Gary kohautti olkapäitään. "Hän haluaa tietää tuleeko tänne talvisin uusia lajeja. Epäilin vahvasti, mutta hän ei kuunnellut."

Ash nyökkäsi, ja ojensi muovipussia Garylle. "No, se on kai sama, kuka tämän vastaanottaa, vai?"

Gary tarttui muovipussista, ja Ash huomasi Garyssä jotain outoa.

"Onko kaikki hyvin? Näytät vähän-"

"On."

"Oletko varma että-"

"Olen. Aiotko seistä siinä koko yön?"

"Entä jos aionkin?"

"Ihan sama", Gary pyöräytti silmiään ja nojasi oveen selvästi ärsyyntyneenä.

Nyt Ash näki Garyn ohi olohuoneeseen, jonka lattialla makasi viltti (joka näytti liian ryttyiseltä ja vihreältä kuuluakseen siihen) ja pöydällä oli kahvikuppi kuumemittarin vieressä. Ash kohotti katseensa Garyyn, ja huomasi vasta nyt, kuinka hänen naamansa helotti.

"Oletko kipeänä?"

"En. Oliko sinulla vielä muuta?", Gary kysyi levottomana, ja rummutti sormillaan ovenkarmia.

"Ei oikeastaan… Minä vain-"

"Hyvä", totesi toinen poika ja löi oven kiinni.

"- halusin tietää vointisi", Ash viimeisteli lauseensa ovelle. "Mutta ei väkisin".

Hän kääntyi ympäri ja tunki kädet taskuihinsa. Hän katsoi ovea vielä olkansa yli ja muisti vielä yhden asian:  
>"Ai niin, terveisiä."<br>Tämän sanottuaan hän lähti tarpomaan takaisin kohti kotia, uudestaan ärtyneenä.  
>Ash oli edelleen sitä mieltä, että hänen kohdallaan matka Oakin luokse oli turha.<p>

Kotonaan Ash heitti ulkovaatteet päältään niin nopeasti kuin pystyi, ja värisi vielä kylmästä. Hän ei saanut mielestään sitä, että Gary saattaisi olla huonossakin kunnossa, ja oli vielä yksin. Ehkä hän huolehti liikaa…

"Oliko professori kotona?", Delia kysyi ylipirteällä äänellään, kun tuli keittiöstä.

"Ei ollut, oli lähtenyt kuulemma tutkimaan, jos Kanton alueelle tulisi uusia lajeja talvisin."

"Taasko? Hän ei sitten ikinä luovuta", Delia pudisteli päätään ja piteli poskeaan. "Mitä teit kakulle?"

Ash heittäytyi takaisin olohuoneen sohvalle makaamaan. "Gary oli paikalla, jätin kakun hänelle."

"Oh."

Delia hiljeni sitten ja otti pölyhuiskan ja pyyhki olemattomia pölyjä olohuoneen sivupöydältä Ashin pokaalien, kunniamainintojen ja salimerkkien päältä.

Poika nousi istumaan ja katsoi äitiään. "Mitä?"

"Ei mitään", vastasi kotiäiti viattomasti ja hymyili edelleen.

Ash pisti kätensä puuskaan ja katsoi pölyhuiskan kanssa heiluvaa naista. "Äiti, kerro."

"Olinpas hölmö", Delia taivasteli itselleen hymy huulillaan, pölyhuiska heiluen edelleen.

Ash nousi sohvalta ja pysäytti pölyhuiskan, ennen kuin Delia rikkoisi jotain. "Kerro!", Ash valitti kuin olisi pikkulapsi taas.

Delia katsoi käsi poskellaan poikaansa, harmissaan hymyillen. "Muistin tässä vain erään asian, ei muuta"

Ash kohotti kulmaa äidilleen, eikä ollut enää varma, halusiko kuulla. Äitinsä tietäen, tästä seuraisi vain jotain huonoa.

"Mitä?"

"Olin luvannut Ashley-tädillesi, että viettäisin joulun hänen luonaan."

Ash värähti tuolle nimelle.

"Ja kuten arvattu, et varmana jaksa kuunnella häntä koko joulua", Delia jatkoi välittämättä poikansa reaktiosta.

"Miksi kerrot tämän näin dramaattisesti?", Ash kysyi, haluten jo tietää mitä hänen äitinsä ajoi takaa.

Delia huokaisi syvään. "No, jos professori Oak on kerran omilla asioillaan, ja minäkään en ole kotona, joten sinä ja Gary olisitte aivan yksin. Ja olisi kurja, jos olisitte yksin jouluaattona. Te voisitte pitää toisillenne seuraa."

"…Et ole tosissasi. Professori Oak voisi palata ihan milloin vain, ja mitä jos Ashley -täti ei haluakaan sinua vierailulle?"

Delia pudisteli päätään. "Sinä käyt läpi hankalaa ikää", hän sanoi, taputtaen poikaansa päälaelle. "Miksi käyttäydyt niin vastahakoisesti kaikkeen?", hän kysyi vielä hymyillen viattomasti.

Ash löi itseään kämmenellä naamaan, ja katsoi sitten äitiään, kuin asia olisi päivän selvä. "Haloo! Gary Oak! Eikö se kerro sinulle jo aika paljon? Emme ole olleet kunnon puheväleissä enää vuosiin!"

Delia laski sormen leualleen ja katsoi hetken muualle miettien, mutta vastasi siitä huolimatta nopeasti: "No, sitten onkin korkea aika jo tehdä muutos. Mitä turhaa olla puhumatta jonkin lapsuuden riidan takia."

"Sinulta on selvästi mennyt paljon ohi…", Ash huokaisi ja raapi päätään.

"Mutta hyvä että suostut", Delia hihkaisi, eikä odottanut pojaltaan vastalauseita. "Jouluaattoon ei ole enää kauaa, joko tiedät mitä annat Garylle lahjaksi?"

Ash pisti kätensä puuskaan. "Miksi ikinä haluaisin antaa hänelle lahjan…?"

"Sehän on vain ystävällistä", Delia sanoi hymyillen. "No, minä voin huolehtia lahjasta. Mutta kello on jo paljon, nukkumaan siitä, nuori mies."

Ash kääntyi ympäri ja lähti yläkertaa kohti, tappelematta äitinsä kanssa asiasta enempää.  
>Hän vain toivoi, ettei Gary pilaisi hänen jouluaan…<p>

- Toisaalla samaan aikaan illasta -

Gary makasi sohvalla, pimeässä olohuoneessa (hän oli sulkenut valot, kun Ash oli lähtenyt), ja pohti kuumehuuruissa ylidramaattisia asioita.  
>Hänellä oli valehtelematta kurja olo, ja jos ei olisi tiennyt paremmin, hän olisi voinut olettaa, että siihen voi kuolla.<p>

'Sehän vasta syvältä olisikin, kuolla kuumeeseen ennen joulua… Ihan yksin… Mitäköhän ruokaa täällä olikaan… Olisi vielä syvemmältä kuolla nälkäisenä…'

Hänen mielensä vaelteli, ja poika yritti löytää mukavaa asentoa sohvalta (koska omaan huoneeseen eksyminen kuulosti liian hankalalta sillä hetkellä).

"Tästä täytyy tulla huonoin joulu ikinä…", Gary mutisi ääneen, kun hän oli pyörinyt sohvalla kokonaisen kierroksen. Hän makasi vatsallaan sohvalla, ja tuijotti lattiaa, kuin se olisi jotenkin mielenkiintoinen.

Silloin ovi avautui, ja sisään astui hytisevä vanha mies. "Kotona ollaan.", Samuel ilmoitti, ja riisui paksut ulkovaatteensa, jättäen ne heitteille eteiseen.

"Whupdiduu", kuului vastaus olohuoneen sohvan viltin alta.

Professori käveli pojanpoikansa luokse joka vaikutti levottomalta. "Onko olo yhtään parempi?"

"No enpä nyt tiedä…", Gary mutisi ja kääntyi makaamaan selälleen.

Mies käveli sitten valokatkaisijan luokse, ja ennen kuin Gary ehti estää, hän napsautti valot päälle. "Eihän täällä näe mitään."

Gary peitti kasvonsa valittaen tyynyyn. "Minun ei tarvitse nähdä mitään…"

Samuel vain pyöräytti silmiään, kun siivosi Garyn jälkiä olohuoneen pöydältä. Teekuppeja, lautasia, nenäliinoja, lehtiä ja kuumemittareita. "Kävikö täällä joku kun olin poissa?"

"Ei", tuli vastaus kuin liukuhihnalta.

"En olettanutkaan, kunhan kysyin.", professori myönsi, samalla kun istui toiselle sohvalle, pöydän toiselle puolelle.

"Eipäs…", Gary pohti ja nosti päänsä tyynyn alta, silmät raollaan aristaen huoneen valoa. "Ash kävi jonkin aikaa sitten."

"Kuinka kauan sitä on?"

"En tiedä. En katsonut kelloa."

"Mitä asiaa hänellä oli?"

Gary laski päänsä takaisin tyynylle. "Toi jonkun kuivakakun, se on keittiössä", hän vastasi ja osoitti sohvan selkänojan yli keittiön suuntaan.

"Siitä tulikin mieleeni, että en ole täällä jouluna", Samuel ilmoitti, samalla kun otti kalenterinsa esiin, selaten sitä. "Minut kutsuttiin professoreiden joulujuhliin, jotka pidetään Johtossa. Ja kuten on varmaan selvää, et voi tulla mukaan."

Jos Garyn mieliala oli miinuksilla aikaisemmin, se mateli nyt pohjamudissa. Mikä olisikaan mukavampaa, kuin viettää joulu yksin ja sairaana vieläpä. "Mutta olen järjestänyt asiat niin, ettet ole kuitenkaan yksin", vanhempi mies lisäsi, ja kohotti etusormensa pystyyn.

"En ole mikään pikkulapsi enää, en tarvitse lapsenvahtia. Pärjään hyvin", Gary sanoi, ja kääntyi sohvalla kyljelleen niin, että oli selkä isoisäänsä päin.

"Mmm, noh, en nyt sanoisi häntä aivan lapsenvahdiksi…"

"Mitä ajat takaa?"

"Sanon vain, että Delia ei tule olemaan kotonaan myöskään, hänen siskonsa on pyytänyt hänet viettämään ''naisten joulua''."

Gary pomppasi istumaan, kuin ei olisi ikinä ollutkaan kipeä. "Et vaan tarkoita että…"

"Vietät joulun Ashin kanssa", isoisä viimeisteli lauseen.

Gary katsoi professoria, kuin hänellä ei olisi kaikki pikachut farmissa.

"Ei olisi ensimmäinen kerta", vanha mies puolustautui viattomasti.

Hiljaisuus täytti talon, kun Gary tuijotti isoisäänsä edelleen. "Se olisi ensimmäinen kerta kymmeneen vuoteen!", poika sanoi, samalla kun hieroi otsaansa. "Ja se olisi ensimmäinen kerta kahdestaan…", hän lisäsi

Samuel hymyili itsekseen. "Otat asian niin raskaasti, poika hyvä."

Gary raapi päätään. "Käyttäydyt aivan kuin olisin kymmenen taas."

"Ehdotinko silloin kertaakaan, että viettäisit jouluaaton Ashin kanssa, hm?"

"En tarkoittanut sitä!"

"Olisitko silloin suostunut nopeammin, mitä?"

"En!"

Hymy säilyi isoisän kasvoilla Garyn vihaisista vastauksista huolimatta. Tämä häiritsi Garyä, koska hänestä tuntui, että hänen isoisänsä tiesi jotain, mikä häneltä oli jostain syystä mennyt ohi.  
>Ei sillä, että tämä koko joulu-soopa olisi haitannut Garyä sen enempää, mutta hän tiesi, että joulu Ashin kanssa olisi pelkkää riitelyä. Hän ei halunnut riidellä. Ei varsinkaan jouluaattona. Ei enää jostain vanhoista syistä.<p>

Ajatukset olivat selvästi paistaneet Garyn kasvoilla, kun Samuel nousi ylös ja suoristi paitaansa "Hyvä on sitten. Ilmoitan Delialle, että asia sopii hyvin."

Gary seurasi isoisää katseellaan, kunnes mies oli hävinnyt toiseen huoneeseen. Gary veti viltin päänsä yli ja kävi makaamaan uudestaan kyljelleen.  
>Miten tämä saattoikaan tapahtua hänelle…<p>

- Jouluaaton aamu -

Jos sängystä aamulla nouseminen oli ollut Ashille joskus ''hieman'' hankalaa, tai jos hän oli joskus ajatellut, että olisi mieluummin nukkunut ''vähän'' pidempään, niin Ash oli nyt erittäin hämmästynyt itseensä, sillä ylös nouseminen ei ollut hänelle lainkaan hankalaa tällä hetkellä. Hän ei vain halunnut. Häntä ei nukuttanut enää, mutta hän ei yksinkertaisesti halunnut nousta.

Hän tiesi, mikä häntä iltapäivällä odotti. Mutta hän ei tiennyt, miten siihen olisi pitänyt suhtautua.

Ash yritti päänsä sisällä kuvitella tilanteita, joita voisi tapahtua Garyn kanssa. Ne olivat normaaleja keskustelu-hetkiä, jotka kaikki päättyivät siihen, että Gary sanoi jotain ilkeää. Poika olisi mieluusti ajatellut, että Gary on jo kasvanut yli siitä, minkälainen hän oli joskus.  
>Hän ei vain pystynyt. Menneisyyden varjot kummittelivat vielä vuosien jälkeenkin…<p>

Päivä oli vasta nuori, ja kello ei ollut edes yhdeksää, kun Ash makasi sängyssään valveilla. Hänen vatsaansa kihelmöi jännitys sekoitettuna johonkin toiseen tunteeseen, ja Ash pystyi tuskin ummistamaan silmiään.

Hän yritti jopa yhdessä vaiheessa keksiä tekosyitä äidilleen, miksi voisi jättää menemättä…

Mutta jos hän olisi toteuttanut jonkin näistä, hän olisi voinut vannoa, että jäisi katumaan sitä, niin hyvä ihminen kun hän oli. Siksi hän kiltisti nousi sängystään ja puki päällensä mitä käteen kaapista sattui.

Keittiöstä leijaili herkullinen tuoksu, ja Ash ryntäsi kohti alakertaa, niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Portaiden alapäässä kuitenkin puukauha pysäytti hänen juoksunsa, ja Delia seisoi kauha kädessään, silmäillen poikaansa.

"Noinko aiot kylään lähteä?", hän kysyi tarkasti.

Ash katsoi itseään. Hänen mielestään asukokonaisuudessa ei ollut mitään vikaa.

"En… kai?", Ash kohotti katseensa sitten tarkkaavaiseen äitiin.

"Oikea vastaus.", Delia totesi, hymyillen ylpeänä pojastaan. "Menehän syömään aamupalaa, vielä kun se on lämmintä. Käyn etsimässä sinulle kunnon vaatteet", jatkoi nuori nainen lausettaan, kun oli jo valmiina kipuamaan portaat ylös

Ash katsoi äitiään, joka vaikutti olevan tästä kaikesta enemmän innoissaan, kuin ehkä tavallisen kotiäidin pitäisi.

"Äiti, ymmärräthän sinä? Se on kuin… pidennetty jouluvierailu, eikä mikään juhlatilaisuus…", Ash puhui hitaasti, että Delia varmasti ymmärtäisi. Koko lause kuulosti hölmöltä hänen korvaansa.

Delia nyökytteli päätään, hymy huulillaan. Hän ei näyttänyt ymmärtävän. "Niinpä tietysti. Sehän on päivänselvää.", mutta kiipesi silti portaat ylös.

Ash huokaisi syvään ja istahti keittiön pöydän ääreen, ja katsoi herkullista aamupalaa.  
>Pikachu söi jo omaa ruokaansa, ja Mr. Mime teki sitä lisää.<p>

Poika kittasi lautaselleen kunnon aterian, sillä hän tarvitsisi päivään paljon energiaa. Vielähän ei mikään kiire ollut, mutta hän valehtelisi jos sanoisi, että tulisi yllätyksenä jos Delia tulisi paniikissa hätyyttämään, että on kiire.

Ash katsoi keittiön ikkunasta ulos kirkkaaseen pakkasaamuun ja söi aamupalaansa.  
>Hän ei voinut muuta kuin miettiä, mitä tämä päivä toisi tullessaan.<p>

"Toivottavasti vain jotain hyvää…", ajatteli hän, samalla kun nojasi käteensä.

Ikkunasta näkyi vain valkoisia kinoksia, joita vasten erottui juuri ja juuri suuret lumihiutaleet, jotka leijuivat hitaasti ja rauhassa kohti maata.  
>Ash ei enää tiennyt, pitäisikö odottaa vai pelätä tulevaa iltapäivää… Mieluummin hän vain jännitti.<p>

Toisaalla Gary teki itselleen aamupalaa keittiössä, ja yritti olla kuuntelematta isoisänsä hössötystä.

"Pukeuduthan sitten vähän juhlallisemmin?", Oak vanhempi vahvisti, kun pakkasi tavaroitaan.

"Joo. Kysyit tuota jo kolmesti", Gary vastasi, kun alkoi syödä voileipäänsä.

Hänellä oli paljon parempi olo kuin edellisenä iltana. Toki hän vielä koki itsensä kuumeiseksi, mutta ei varmana antaisi sen pilata iltaansa Ashin kanssa.  
>Vau, välillä hän todellakin tunsi olevansa kuin toinen ihminen, kun ajatteli näin.<p>

Professori juoksi pitkin asuntoa edestakaisin, ja Gary istui rauhallisesti sohvalla. "Autoni avaimet… Missä ne ovat?", vanha mies panikoi, kun heitteli papereita ja kansioita pitkin taloa.

Gary seurasi isoisänsä juoksua hetken katseellaan. "Etsikö kaikkialta jo?"

"Etsin, etsin! Mihin ihmeeseen ne ovat hävinneet… Juurihan minä-"

"Pidit niitä kädessäsi", Gary viimeisteli lauseen, ja Samuel katsoi kättään, jossa piteli auton avaimia. "Kappas… Olen selvästi tulossa jo vanhaksi", mies huokaisi, ja keräsi kaikki tarvikkeensa yhteen kasaan. "Olen melkein valmis lähtöön."

Kun Samuel oli varma, että kaikki tarvittava oli mukana, hän puki päälleen ja muistutteli Garyä vielä. "Olet sitten kiltisti, etkä sotke paikkoja, ja syöt hyvin…"

"Isoisä!"

"Hyvä on, hyvä on, minä menen", professori huiskutti kädellään ja katosi sitten ovesta.

Gary katsoi ulko-ovea hetken, kunnes nojautui koko painollaan sohvan selkänojaa vasten ja tuijotti kattoa. Hän antoi ilman paeta keuhkoistaan, kunnes keräsi happea takaisin ja lähti huonettaan kohti.  
>Ei hän voinut muuta, kuin mennä etsimään itselleen jotain vähän "juhlallisempaa" päälle.<p>

Vaatteita valitessaan hänen päätään vaivasi yksi ajatus; minkä lahjan hän antaisi? Hän ei olettanut saavansa mitään, mutta ei sillä ollut väliä…  
>Gary kävi päässään kaikki vaihtoehdot läpi, laidasta laitaan, mutta ei keksinyt mitään osuvaa. Joko se olisi liian tavallista tai muuten vaan… Homoa.<p>

Gary pudisteli päätään, kun katsoi vaatteitaan jotka oli saanut kerättyä kasaan.

"Luulisi kelpaavan", hän pohti, samalla kun hieroi otsaansa.

Sen jälkeen hän teki tiensä kohti suihkua. Hänellä oli kylmä, joten lämmin suihku ei olisi yhtään pahitteeksi.

Hänen mielensä harhaili, asioissa, jotka eivät edes olleet ajankohtaisia. Mutta hänen oli pakko myöntää se: häntä jännitti. Se, mitä illalla tapahtuisi.  
>Eikä auttanut kuin odottaa.<p>

- Iltapäivällä -

Delia arvioi itseään kokovartalo-peilistä, ja katsoi sinistä mekkoa päällään. Hän pyörähteli, ja heitti hartiahuivin käsivarsilleen.

"Mihin tanssiaisiin sinä olet menossa?", Ash kysyi oven raosta.

"Oh, Ash, oletko jo valmis?", Delia ohitti Ashin kysymyksen.

Ash oli hetken hiljaa, kunnes päätti vastata "Olen, mutta selvästi ylilaittautunut. Solmio on liikaa!"

"No ota se pois", rouva ilmoitti.

Ash tuhahti ja sulki oven hetkeksi.

"Poika on niin ujo", Delia hymyili itsekseen, ja pyörähti uudestaan peilin edessä.

Ash astui komerosta ulos, hieman epävarmana itsestään. Hänen päällään oli valkoinen, pitkähihainen kauluspaita ja musta liivi, sekä suorat mustat housut. "Äiti… Mitä minä sanoin siitä joulu-jutusta?", Ash kysyi, kun raapi päätään. "Aivan kuin olisin menossa johonkin suurempaankin tapahtumaan", hän lisäsi vielä.

"Voi älä viitsi, kultaseni", Delia heilautti kädellään asian pois. "Toisessa suunnassa on varmasti yhtä hienosti laittauduttu"

Ash tuhahti "Miksi minä epäilen asiaa niin suuresti?"

Delia ei kuunnellut, vaan laski hienosti pakatun lahjan poikansa käsiin. "Tässä on lahja Garylle. Älä hävitä sitä", kotiäiti neuvoi.

Poika tutki pakettia katseellaan "Mitä siellä on?", hän kysyi ja koitti pakettia. "Ei kai täällä ole mitään pehmolelua?"

Delia katsoi lastaan hämillään. "Hyvänen aika. Minkälaisena ihmisenä sinä minua pidät?", nainen kysyi melkein loukkaantuneena. "Jos olisitte vielä pikkulapsia, voisin jopa harkita. Mutta ei, te ette ole. Ja siellä on myös ikään kuuluva lahja"

"No mitä siellä on?"

"En kerro. Saat nähdä sen sitten siellä", Delia vastasi ja näytti pojalleen leikkisästi kieltä.

Ulkona kuului auton tööttäys. "Aah, Ashley tuli! Heitä takki päällesi, voimme saattaa sinut"

Ash katsoi itseään kokovartalopeilistä, mutta pisti lippalakkinsa päähän ja kiirehti naulakolle.

"Mitä silmäni näkevätkään?", Delia kysyi, kun jäätyi ovelle katsomaan poikaansa.

Pikachu juoksi keittiöstä, ja hyppäsi Ashin olkapäälle. "Mitä?"

"Ensinnäkin, Pikachu ei varmasti tule mukaan. Ja toiseksi…", Delia jäi tuijottamaan poikaansa merkittävällä katseella. Ash ei tajunnut, vaan tuijotti ihmeissään takaisin.

Pikachu katsoi Ashiin, ja sitten Deliaan. Sitten se otti lipasta kiinni pienellä suullaan ja hyppäsi lattialle.

"Hei!", Ash huudahti ja oli kurottelemassa kohti sähköhiirtä, kun Delia työnsi takin Ashin käteen. "Pikachu on oikea muotipoliisi", Delia hymyili, ja sotki poikansa hiuksia. "Nyt on hyvä", hän kommentoi vielä, ja kiskoi poikaansa mukana.

Ash heitti takin päälleen, ja Delia sammutti eteisestä valot ja lukitsi oven perässään.  
>Tiellä oli kirkkaanpinkki auto, jonka kuskin ikkunasta heilutti kättään pirteän näköinen nainen. Hänen hiuksensa olivat kastanjanruskeat, aivan kuin Delialla. Ne oli föönattu suureksi palloksi, ja naamassa oli niin paljon meikkiä, että siitä olisi varmaan riittänyt kolmelle muulle naiselle. Se oli kuuluisa Ashley-täti.<p>

"Kyytiin vain, ettette jäädy!", täti kirkui auton ikkunasta.

Ja Ash kiitti äitiään mielessään siitä, että hänen ei tarvinnut tulla mukaan.

Hän istuutui takapenkille ja Delia otti kartanlukijan paikan.

Auto kaahasi nopeammin kuin ehkä sallittu suoraan Oakin pihaan.

"Pidä hauskaa!", Delia huikkasi, ennen kuin Ash sulki auton oven. Hän jäi vielä paikoilleen, ja katsoi kun pinkki auto loisti pimeydessä vielä metrien päähän, kunnes se luisteli kulman taakse. "Pysykää te elossa", Ash mutisi, kun puristi lahjaa hermostuneena käsissään.

Hän lähti uudestaan tarpomaan mäkeä ylös, ja näki vielä vanhat jalanjäljet jotka kuuluivat hänelle.  
>Ash saapui ovelle, ja oli juuri koputtamassa, kun huomasi ovessa lapun. Hän nappasi sen, ja luki tarkemmin.<p>

'Ovi on auki'.

"Aika uhkarohkeaa"

… Sen enempää ajattelematta, Ash avasi oven. "Haloo? Sanoit, että ovi on auki…"

Oli hiljaista, ja Ash katseli ympärilleen. Hän sulki oven perässään ja tunsi olonsa hieman orvoksi. "Onko täällä ketään kotona?"

Ash nielaisi hermostuneena ja raapi päätään. "Huhuu? Gary? Oletko täällä?", hän kysyi hieman lujempaa.

"Ei tarvitse huutaa", Gary tuhahti, ja astui Ashin näkyville.

Hänellä oli päällään siisti, musta kauluspaita ja liilahtavat housut. Äiti oli sittenkin ollut oikeassa, ei täälläkään normivaatteissa kuljettu.

Ash katsoi häntä. Gary ei ollut ikinä näyttänyt paremmalta Ashin silmissä, ja vaikka Gary olikin kalpea, se vaikutti olevan vain kirsikkana kakun päällä.  
>Ash pudisteli ajatuksen mielestään, kun huomasi Garyn tuijottavan häntä takaisin.<p>

Gary liikkui sohvalle istumaan, siirtäen katseensa muualle.

"Professori Oak ei siis ole täällä?", Ash kysyi hiljaisuuden välttämiseksi, ja istuutui toiselle sohvalle.

"Ei. Hän lähti johonkin professoreiden joulupitoihin Johtoon", Gary selitti

"Ai…", Ash totesi, nielaisten hieman hermostuneena.

Talo oli häiritsevän hiljainen, lukuun ottamatta epämääräisiä masiinoita, jotka pitivät hurinaa laboratorion puolella.

Ash siirsi katseen Garyyn, joka tuijotti eteensä, ja nojasi päätään käteensä.

"Olosi ei taida olla parhaasta päästä?", Ash kysyi uudestaan, tutkien Garyn kasvoja katseellaan.

"Parempi kuin eilen", Gary vastasi yksinkertaisesti.

Ash laski lahjapaketin vierelleen ja siirtyi istumaan samalle sohvalle Garyn kanssa, jättäen kuitenkin välimatkaa toiseen. "Varmasti… Oma vikasi kun et pukeudu lämpimästi", Ash totesi ja painoi kätensä Garyn otsalle.

Jostain syystä kumpikin tunsi olonsa paljon rentoutuneemmaksi fyysisestä kontaktista, ja kumpikin pojista hymyilivät tietämättään.

Gary vetäytyi hymyillen pois Ashin kosketuksesta. "En usko että sillä on mitään tekemistä pukeutumiseni kanssa. Pidä huoli omista asioistasi"

Ash katsoi Garyä hetken, kunnes taputti paikkaa vierellään "Tule tähän."

Toinen poika liikkui hieman hämmästyneenä lähemmäs, ja katsoi Ashiin. "Mitä nyt?"

Ash tuli lähemmäs ja painoi Garyn selälleen sohvalle. Garyn silmät laajeni hämmästyksestä, eikä saanut sanaa suustaan. Ash nousi sohvalta ja otti sohvaviltin, heittäen sen toisen pojan päälle. "Sinun kuuluisi nukkua eikä viettää aikaa minun kanssani"

Gary katsoi Ashiä, kun hän käveli keittiöön keittämään teetä. Hän tunsi keittiön, ja Oakit tuntien keittiöissä ei ollut mikään muuttunut. Ja hän oli oikeassa. Kun Ash oli saanut teeveden kiehumaan hän alkoi tekemään välipalaa. Ash jotenkin odotti Garyn estävän häntä, mutta koska olohuoneesta ei kuulunut mitään, hän jatkoi tyytyväisenä tekemisiään.

Gary makasi sohvalla selällään, ja tuijotti kattoa samalla kun haisteli tuoksua, mikä leijaili keittiöstä. Jokin sai hänet epäilemään Ashin ruuanlaittotaitoja, mutta jos kyseessä oli vain pelkkä välipala, mitään katastrofia ei toivottavasti keittiössä syntyisi.

Pian Ash tulikin hymy huulillaan takaisin tarjottimen kanssa, ja laski tarjottimen pöydälle. Siinä oli välipalaa ja teetä kummallekin.

"Sinä onnistut aina yllättämään minut tavalla tai toisella", Gary sanoi, kun oli katsonut tarjotinta.

Ash naurahti iloisesti, ylpeänä siitä mitä oli saanut aikaan. "Mitä sitten odotit?"

"Tulipaloa keittiössä."

"Älä viitsi. Se tapahtui vain kerran kauan sitten!"

"Muistan sen silti loppuun asti."

"Olet ihan tyhmä", Ash sanoi ja otti oman leipänsä, ja istuutui alas.

Gary virnisti, kunnes vaipui hetkeksi omiin ajatuksiinsa. Hän poimi oman leipänsä, ja jäi katsomaan sitä hetken.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?", Ash kysyi ja katsoi Garyyn hieman huolestuneena. "Jos sinulla ei ole nälkä, ei ole pakko syödä"

"Ei se sitä", Gary vastasi, ja kohotti katseen Ashiin. "Tule tänne", hän jatkoi hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

Ash nojautui eteenpäin, kiinnostuneena mitä Gary ajoi takaa. Ennen kuin hän edes tajusi, pojan huulet olivat painautuneet hänen omiaan vasten. Ash jäi paikoilleen, mutta vetäytyi nopeasti pois säikähdyksestä.

Kumpikin alkoivat syömään leipäänsä, lähes samaan tahtiin. Garyn huulilla oli ilkikurinen hymy, jonka Ash näki kokoajan. Ash yritti jättää hymyn huomioimatta, ja keskittyä siihen, miksi hänen poskensa kuumottivat, tai miksi hänen sydämensä hakkasi rintalastaa vasten niin, että Garykin varmasti kuuli sen.

Mitä turhia valehtelemaan? Hän ei ollut osannut odottaa sitä… Gary ehti aina ensin…

"Ai niin!", Ash huudahti, kun muisti jotain. Gary katsoi Ashiä kysyvästi.

"Mitä nyt?"

"Minulla on sinulle lahja", Ash ilmoitti ja otti lahjapaketin pöydältä.

Gary otti paketin, ja katsoi sitä virnistäen. "Tämäpä oli yllättävää. Mitä siellä on?"

"En tiedä…", Ash myönsi. "Äiti teki lahjan, joten se on yllätys meille molemmille…"

Gary kohotti katseensa Ashiin. "Äitisi?"

"En minä olisi mitään keksinyt! Olisit edes kiitollinen, että sait jotain", Ash puolustautui, ja odotti, että Gary avaisi lahjan.

Poika nosti itsensä istumaan ja alkoi avaamaan nauhaa paketin ympärillä, ja kun sai sen pois, hän alkoi repimään lahjapaperia irti.  
>Pian paketti oli auki, ja Gary nosti sieltä todellakin erikoisen lahjan.<p>

Ash peitti kasvonsa, hän ei halunnut nähdä Garyn ilmettä. Se olisi varmasti ollut korvaamaton.

"Kalsarit?"

"Älä syytä minua!", Ash valitti, ja kävi mielessään läpi, mitä hänen äitinsä oli oikein ajatellut…

Gary tukahdutti naurun yskäisyyn, ja pisti lahjansa sivummalle. "Niin äitisi tapaista…", hän mutisi, yrittäen peittää hymyä äänessään.

He söivät välipalansa loppuun hiljaisuudessa, vaikka Gary ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta heittää pari vitsiä saamastaan lahjasta.  
>Ash puolusteli itseään minkä kerkesi, mutta luovutti lopuksi. Gary ei kuuntelisi häntä, sanoi hän mitä tahansa.<br>Kun leivät oli syöty ja teekupit tyhjinä, Ash viimein siirtyi Garyn viereen istumaan.

"Hyvää joulua, Gary."

"Hyvää joulua, Ash."

Ash kääntyi katsomaan Garyä, joka katsoi takaisin jo valmiiksi. Ashin sydän rupesi hakkaamaan uudelleen lujempaa, kun pojat katsoivat toisiaan silmiin.

He pitivät katsekontaktin, ja hivuttivat kumpikin yhtä aikaa käsiään lähemmäs. Pian sormet pujottautuivat toistensa ohitse, ja kädet pitivät tiukasti toisistaan kiinni. Kuin koko hiljainen hetki olisi näiden käsien varassa…

Bruneten toinen käsi liikkui hitaasti Ashin poskelle. Hänen päänsä painautui kosketusta vasten. Ash sulki silmänsä, ja liikkui lähemmäs. Gary siirsi kätensä Ashin poskelta hänen ympärilleen, ja veti toisen tiukasti itseään vasten.

Ash laski päänsä Garyn rintakehää vasten, ja tunsi kuinka pojan hengitys laskeutui hänen päälaelleen.

He istuivat siinä hetken, kunnes Ash kohotti päänsä ja katsoi Garyä uudestaan. Hän avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta Gary esti sen. Gary painoi huulensa Ashin omia vasten uudestaan.

Ash vastasi suudelmaan ja sulki silmänsä.

Suudelma puhui puolestaan, ja he painautuivat toisiaan vasten enemmän.

Kädet vaeltelivat pitkin toisen vartaloa, ja etsivät paljasta ihoa.

Ash nousi Garyn syliin istumaan hajareisin rikkomatta suudelmaa. Hän puristi Garyn paitaa nyrkeissään, kun he viimein irrottautuivat suudelmasta.

He hengittivät raskaasti, ja Ash tunsi kädet ympärillään. Toinen käsistä nousi hänen päänsä taakse, ja veti hänet uuteen suudelmaan.

Suudelma oli syvempi kuin edellinen. Ash liikutti kätensä Garyn kasvoille ja piteli niitä ehkä turhankin kovakouraisesti käsissään.

Tunnelma kohosi nopeasti, ja lämpötila vaati vähempää vaatetusta.  
>Garyn kädet löysivät tiensä Ashin liiville, ja alkoivat holtittomasti repiä sitä auki.<br>Pian liivi löytyi lojumasta lattialta.

Heidän oli pakko rikkoa suudelma ja he katsoivat toisiaan hengittäen vielä raskaammin. Ashin naama helotti punaisena, kun taas Garyn poskipäät punersivat vain hieman.

He pitivät kasvojaan lähellä toisiaan, ja yrittivät tasoittaa hengitystään. Taukoa ei kuitenkaan kestänyt kauaa, kun huulet kohtasivat toisensa uudestaan.  
>Ash alkoi avata tärisevin käsin Garyn paitaa, samalla kun Gary liikutti käsiään Ashin kylkiä pitkin.<p>

Myös Ashin paita saatiin auki, ja nyt Garyn kädet vaeltelivat pitkin Ashin ylävartaloa.

Ash kietoi kätensä Garyn kaulan ympärille, ja painautui enemmän tätä vasten. Hän sekoitti sormensa toisen pojan hiuksiin ja nautti joka hetkestä.

Kun tunnelma oli juuri käynyt tiiviimmäksi, ja kun kumpikin olisivat olleet valmiita siirtymään eteenpäin, puhelin sivupöydällä soi.

Gary vetäytyi irti suudelmasta ja kurotteli puhelimeensa. Ash marisi jotain pettyneenä, ja puristi Garyn paitaa uudestaan nyrkeissään.

Gary hengitti pari kertaa syvään ennen kuin vastasi puhelimeen. "Haloo?"

"Haloo, Gary? Soitin vain kysyäkseni, että onko kaikki kunnossa". Se oli professori Oak, joka kuulosti siltä kuin olisi ottanut yhden lasillisen liikaa.

Poika ei voinut muuta kuin virnistää. "Kaikki on hyvin, isoisä", Gary vastasi, yrittäen pitää äänensä tasaisena.

"Keskeytinkö jotain?"

"Kai sen voi niinkin sanoa…", Gary myönsi ja katsoi Ashiä silmiin, virne edelleen huulillaan.

"Anteeksi", Oak pahoitteli taustalta kuuluvan metelin läpi. "No, jatkakaa te nuoret keskusteluanne, minä jatkan täällä… Olkaahan ihmisiksi", Samuel lisäsi vielä, ja sulki puhelimen.

Gary heitti puhelimen jonnekin sivupöydän suuntaan, välittämättä oikeastaan minne se loppujen lopuksi lentäisi.

Ash katsoi Garyä. "Professori…?"

Gary nyökkäsi ja veti Ashin halaukseen. "Ei sillä väliä."

Ja pian huulet ja kädet jälleen kerran hoitivat puhumisen.

He taisivat vaihtaa huonettakin välissä. Eipä sillä ollut väliä kummankaan kuvakulmasta…

Ulkona oli valjennut uusi aamu. Aurinko valaisi maailmaa kirkkaansinisellä taivaalla ilman pilven hattaraakaan. Hanget aivan kuin loistivat auringon valossa, kun sen säteet tekivät tietään maahan.  
>Valo löysi tiensä myös ikkunoista hämäriin huoneisiin, verhojen välistä. Herättämään ihmiset, jotka vielä kehtasivat nukkua, vaikka ulkona oli näinkin kaunis sää.<p>

Ash oli yksi näistä uhreista, jonka auringonvalo herätti. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja veti peittoa enemmän päälleen, painautuen ihmiseen joka makasi hänen vierellään.

Ash tunsi, kuinka toisen kädet kietoutuivat hänen ympärillensä, vetäen lähemmäs.

Hän avasi silmänsä ensin raolleen, ja kohotti sitten katseensa toiseen poikaan, joka piti vielä silmiään tiukasti ummessa ja yritti näyttää nukkuvalta. Gary ei kuitenkaan voinut pidätellä hymyä, kun tunsi Ashin tuijotuksen, vaan sortui itsekin avaamaan silmänsä.

Heidän joulunsa ei ehkä ollut kaikkein jouluinen, mutta ehdottomasti paras.

-

Ash puki eteisessä takkia päällensä, eikä ollut liian innoissaan pakkassäästä, joka odotti ulkona.

Gary tuli eteiseen itsekin, ja nojasi seinään kädet selän takana. Ash katsoi häntä hieman epäilevästi. "Miksi katsot minua noin…?"

Gary veti selkänsä takaa pirteänvärisen lahjapaketin, ja ojensi sen Ashille.

"Sinäkin ansaitset lahjan", hän sanoi.

Ash otti lahjan vastaan ja katsoi suurta pakettia. Hän oli valmiina avaamaan sitä, mutta Gary laski kätensä Ashin kädelle. "Avaa se vasta kotona", poika sanoi ja yritti tukahduttaa naurua, joka yritti väkisin saada itsensä kuuluvaksi.

Ash katsoi Garyä hieman epäilevästi, mutta hymyili sitten. "Hyvä on… Hei sitten", hän sanoi sitten, keksimättä mitään muuta.

He jakoivat vielä pienen suukon, ennen kuin Ash katosi ovesta ulos.

Matka takaisin kotiin ei ollut ikinä tuntunut näin lyhyeltä, kun Ash hölkkäsi hangessa, pistäen kuntonsa koetukselle.  
>Hän avasi oven ja sulki sen perässään.<p>

"Olen kotona!", hän ilmoitti. Delian takki oli naulakossa, joten myös hänkin oli jo kotona.

Ash ei jäänyt sen enempää odottamaan vastausta, vaan heitti takkinsa pois ja juoksi paketti käsissään huoneeseensa.  
>Matkallaan hän oli kuulevinaan jonkin äänen äitinsä makuuhuoneesta, mutta ei ollut varma.<p>

Ash kiipesi omaan sänkyynsä ja alkoi avaamaan lahjapakettiaan.  
>Paketin sisältä löytyi toinen paketti.<br>Ja paketin sisältä löytyi toinen.  
>Ja toinen.<p>

Ash ehti jo ajatella, että Garyllä olisi ollut huono huumorintaju.

Kun hän avasi viimeisen (huomattavasti pienemmän) paketin, hän löysi sieltä jotain mikä todellakin sai viimeisimmän hymynkaaren pois hänen huuliltaan.

Hän piti käsissään vielä paketissa olevaa, hieman vaaleanpunertavaa, hammasharjaa.

Ash oli ollut oikeassa. Garyllä oli todella huono huumorintaju.

"Hyvää joulua vain…", hän mutisi kun käänteli hammasharjaa käsissään.

"...Idiootti", hän tuhahti hymy huulillaan, kun kaatoi itsensä selälleen sängylleen.

THE END


End file.
